The Dark Lords Resurrection
by supergm123
Summary: Read and find out, rated M because I always rate my stories M,


**DISCLAIMER; EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING EXCEPT THE PLOTLINE. (A/N I didn't want to give Draco's wife a name, so she is just called 'Draco's Spouse'**

**The Dark Lord's Resurrection**

The Dark Lord Voldemort lay dead upon the floor of the Hogwarts Great Hall, around him lay slain students, deatheaters the closest of which being Bellatrix Lestrange. The remaining Hogwarts students, faculty and order members left the hall to recover the dead, leaving the Dark Lord to lie on the floor, there was a small smoke emitting from the chest of the Dark Lord as the remainder of his soul escaped their earthly prison, the smoke gathered together and formed into a replica of the Dark Lords head, the ghostly spirit then proceeded to shoot out the already broken back window of the Great Hall…the smoke travelled down across the grounds, disappearing into the dark forest.

****20 YEARS LATER****

Voldemort's remaining spirit had been hiding within the depths of the dark forest for 20 years; he was now strong enough to apparate himself within a small distance. The small infant like form managed to force itself into a stand before spiralling into itself and disappearing with a sharp pop. Voldemort reappeared in the house of Draco Malfoy, now looking more like his father with a full moustache and beard, "Draco" the voice hissed, Draco spun around to the spine chilling sound, "V-Voldemort?" Draco hesitated to ask, completely astounded. "Yes Draco, I have returned, but now I have chosen you to become my consort to help bring me back just as Wormtail did before you."

"But my lord, I have not been a deatheater for many years, I have a wife and a s-" Draco retorted but was cut off,

"As did your father before you, but you are the only one left from the old days that I trust, so, enter your lounge and search the cabinet, get me my wand"

"Yes my lord" Draco bowed before turning to enter the long rectangular lounge where over 20 years ago Voldemort and all his followers had met to discuss the capture of Harry Potter from Privet Drive. Draco looked through the cabinet until he saw the piercing white bone shaped handle of Voldemort's wand, he slowly lifted it from the cabinet and returned to the dark lord.

"Excellent work Draco, now, I believe that over the years, you have become friendly with Harry Potter" Voldemort said as he took his wand from Draco.

"Indeed my lord, he has had a family with Ginny Weasley and our sons are friends, in fact I intend to have their family over for dinner tonight"

"EXCELLENT" The dark lord choked out, you will ensure that bleeds, even if it is just a tiny drop, make it seem an accident, in the mean time take my arm, I will show an image within my mind, you are to apparate us both there, understood?"

"Yes my lord" Draco said slowly as he lifted the infantile Voldemort into his arms, almost instantly he saw the graveyard flash before his eyes, instantly he apparated them to the graveyard.

"Break open that grave." Voldemort pointed to the large grave adorned by a grey cement block with a statue of death beside it, Voldemort remembered back many years to when he rose again when Harry was merely a child in fourth year.

Draco did as instructed, the cement block exploded open, and an old skeleton flopped out, "Take the femur" Voldemort instructed, Draco gave him a look of confusion, "THE THIGH BONE YOU IMBECILE" Voldemort choked loudly, the anger was clear in his voice.

Draco ran to pick up the femur, he handed it to Voldemort's weak form, the dark lord then pointed to the cauldron in the centre, "Put me, and the bone into it, then find the knife hidden underneath this cauldron, place it in here as well GENTLY" Draco followed his instructions exactly as the dark lord instructed him to. Draco returned with the cauldron to his manor, placing the cauldron upon the dinner table, he lifted Voldemort from the cauldron along with the knife.

For three hours Voldemort gave Draco instructions, and Draco followed them, filling the cauldron exactly with a potion, then at exactly 6:30 pm the door knocked, Voldemort was hidden upstairs while Draco answered the door, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter entered after being greeted, they took their place at the table, "Oh that's the soup" Draco commented when asked about the cauldron.

Draco's spouse appeared from the kitchen and placed cutlery upon the table, as the handed Harry his knife she accidentally slipped and slice his hand open, gathering some blood on the blade. "Oh Harry! Im so sorry!" she exclaimed wiping his hand, "Its ok, don't stress yourself, I have taken worse hits" Harry replied.

She dripped the blood unnoticed into the cauldron, it bubbled furiously and turned a deep blood red.

"Oh Harry, you haven't been here for a year, you haven't seen my new child!" Draco announced happily running upstairs.

Draco's spouse poured some firewhiskey for the group.

Draco ran downstairs carrying Voldemort in his arms, "This is my newest son, Tom" he stood opposite Harry holding Voldemort over the cauldron, the dark lord produced the knife from within his cloth in which he was wrapped, slicing off Draco's index finger, the finger dropped into the cauldron, causing the liquid to bubble even more furiously. Draco dropped Voldemort into the cauldron clutching at his wound and screaming aloud. Harry's scar seared like it was on fire. He yelled loudly as the contents of the cauldron caught fire. Ginny clutched him to comfort him. The liquid bubbled up in a large flesh coloured bubble, and began to form into a human form, robes smoked into existence to cover his body.

Draco handed Voldemort his wand, "Thank you Draco, hold out your hand" Draco did so; Voldemort restored his finger into a metallic form to replace it.

Harry and Ginny backed away, "Do not be afraid Harry, it would be unfair to kill you just yet, now you are more adult, I will allow you two years, then I shall strike again, I will have my third wizard war, and this time. I will not lose."

Harry and Ginny ran from the house in terror and returned to their home. Voldemort summoned his old followers, or what remained of them to his side…history was repeating itself, again.


End file.
